The sortofpink heart
by spider thread
Summary: Rated T for safety, and for later. slightly after 27nth installment, spoilers. Tsukasa asks Tsukushi out on Valentine's, Plots and plans from Sojiro and Akira, notes, storebought chocolate.
1. Mmm Godiva

**A/N I am back! After taking such a long break from writing; just drawing, I am ready to crack down and make some good stories.**

**Another A/N: Remember, this is after the 27nth installment, so if Tsukasa and Tsukushi are nicer to each other, you know why.**

**P.S. The Godiva and characters from Boys over Flowers are not mine, however much I want them.

* * *

**

Tsukushi yawned. Valentines Day is soooo boring! She thought as she walked down the hall. With it right around the corner, all of these stupid girls in her school were busy talking about what chocolate they were going to give to which boy.

She couldn't stand it! Who thought that flying babies brutally gunning down boys and girls was romantic? Who thought that sweets and teddy bears would show undying love? The sweets would make you sick, and the animals would be tossed in the trash four months later. Surely, the idiot who was responsible for this nightmare could think of something better.

"And," The snooty, stuck-up Asai was saying to her groupies when Tsukushi walked by, (and to Tsukushi, for it was loud enough for her to hear) "I am going to give mine to Tsukasa, for him only the finest Godiva chocolate. After all, only paupers _make_ chocolate!" Everyone laughed at the stab meant for Tsukushi as they thought which chocolate THEY should buy for their current F4 crush.

The stab didn't go by unnoticed, just ignored as she walked by another display of 'love'.

Ugh! Of course, how could Tsukushi forget that this school didn't have proper etiquette? They wouldn't give home-made chocolate to their fantasies, they would buy some. _Probably because they would make the worst chocolate on the planet,_ She thought while walking to her next class.

"Hey Tsukushi!" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Oh… hey Kazuya."

"Why so glum?" Kazuya pondered aloud. "Isn't Valentines day next week?"

"That is exactly why so glum!" She said as she stopped to look at him.

"Not only is this the stupidest holiday ever thought up and put into action, but now I have to get presents for everyone, and I have no money because of Christmas!"

"Oh," Kazuya said as he hung his head. _How am I to get her a good present for_ _Valentine's, if she doesn't even like the holiday?_

Tsukushi saw his expression, and immediately felt bad. "Hey, I am sorry I exploded at you Kazuya," She spoke with a concerned tone.

"I-It's all right, I am not upset from that." He gushed. _She is so cute when she is sorry._

Before she could ask why he was upset, the F4 walked towards them. Well, actually, more like hobbled towards them.

"H-hey," Tsukushi sputtered, trying not to laugh at their injured and mangled bodies. "What is wrong with you guys?" She gave in to the laughter once the sentence was out of her mouth and started spitting out as many laughs as she could.

"Don't laugh!" Akira shouted, hurt that a girl was, indeed, laughing at him. Once they got close enough to talk normally, he explained it to her.

"If you must know, those crazy fan-girls ran over us trying to get us to taste-test their chocolate."

At this, Tsukushi couldn't take anymore. She started laughing so loud, she almost passed out on the floor. Between laughs, she said, "Girls did that to you? You look like you were in a brawl that you lost."

"Well," Rui started once she stopped laughing, "We wouldn't have gotten out alive had it not been for Tsukasa. He yelled that if they didn't get off of him, he would throw them out of his way. They cleared out in record time."

Tsukasa beamed with pride. "Yep, I saved them!"

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa, disgusted by his behavior. "You threatened you would hurt a _girl_?"

"W-well," Tsukasa said, changing from pride to fear. "At least I gave them a warning! I mean, I could've just flung them off of us one at a time, and be done with it."

She sighed. She was in no mood to argue anymore. "You're right," She said almost too small to hear.

At that Tsukasa flushed with embarrassment.

_She is so adorable,_ thought Tsukasa.

Seeing this, Tsukushi soon started to blush.

_He is annoyingly cute, _thought Tsukushi.

They stood like that for a while, awkward gazing and blushing.

Although Rui, the coolheaded one, could figure out what was going on, the two womanizers could not.

"Why are you guys staring at each other like that?" They spouted out, but fell on deaf ears. _Why couldn't they just kiss each other?_ They whispered to each other.

But soon after that, they both sped off in different directions, leaving more than confusion behind.

Oh, yeah, a plan was cooking up in Akira and Sojiro's heads.

"Hey Rui! Come over here and tell us you're in."

"In what?" Rui asked curiously as he walked closer to their huddle.

"In our Valentine's operation to get those two together!" They explained excitedly.

Rui sighed. _This is another sad, hopeless attempt._

* * *

After Algebra III, Tsukushi went to her cubby hole to get her stuff for gym class. When she took it out of her cubby, a letter fell out on the floor.

Curious, she bent down to pick it up. It had nothing on the front, but inside was a note no doubt for her.

_Tsukushi,_

_Meet me where we eat lunch and fight with each other._

_I'll be waiting at 1:00._

_Your secret inquirer._

She laughed. It was no doubt from Tsukasa.

They always fought, but she knew where he meant. It was a place that was always packed with couples, especially during Valentine's week.

No doubt he would clear it out so they could be alone. She silently thanked him, (even though he probably didn't know that it would help her avoid angry girls) and put the note in her bag on the way to Gym class.

* * *

_12:54 pm_

After she was done with Gym, she skipped lunch to meet up with Tsukasa on the roof where they fought, made up, and ate lunch that she made for them. Walking up the stairs, she wondered what Tsukasa wanted to say to her. Maybe he wanted to tell her something about his mom.

Opening the door, she saw that the place was deserted. _Why isn't Tsukasa here?_

Sighing, she looked around. Maybe she was early. But he was supposed to be earlier than her, and if he wasn't, wouldn't there be more people out here?

If he wasn't here, then why be up here where people were bound to show up and embarrass her by being all over each other? There wasn't a reason to be up here any longer.

Sighing, she turned around to open the door and get off of the roof.

But as she turned around, someone hugged her from behind.

"Get off of me, you perv!" She screamed. She whirled around and hit the stranger.

"Hey!" Tsukasa yelled at her, while blushing of course. "Why did you do that to me?" He said while backing up.

"Oh, it's you." She said contentedly.

"W-who else would hug you from behind?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"No one, you idiot! I thought you were a pervert!" She yelled at him. Honesltly, who could be more thick-headed?

"Grrr. Sometimes you tick me off to the point of no return."

What was the reason to fight when it didn't matter? "Okay, um, I'm sorry Tsukasa."

"No need," He sighed. "Let's just try and have a fun time today."

"Wait, what is the occasion for all this niceties?"

"Umm… because I wanted to ask you out for Valentine's Day."

"Really?" Tsukushi smiled.

"Yes really!"

"Sure."

"Uh, okay." He blushed. "Th…tha… than-ks Tsukushi."

He blushed even deeper as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

Tsukushi didn't know what to do as her pulse quickened.

So she stood there as he ran down the stairs, so very embarrassed by what he just did.

And she stood there 'till she finally calmed down enough to exit the roof.

* * *

**A/N That wasn't so bad for a cliff hanger, now was it? Yes, I will add more soon for people's enjoyment.**


	2. A phone call

**A/N Here it is! For your enjoyment, the latest chapter! Sorry it wasn't sooner.**

**A/N I thought I should tell you why I named the story The sortofpink heart. It is because, well, Tsukushi is getting prettier and prettier, but her attitude doesn't seem pink. Besides, The Red Heart sounds…I dunno, either too romantic or too gory. And even though this couple likes to fight, they aren't gory. Definitely too thick-headed to be romantic. That's why I love 'em!

* * *

**

Akira had done it. He had finally thought up the perfect plan. He was going to get those two together, and they were going to stay that way! Muhaa haa ha!

Ok, maybe Sojiro helped, but it was _his_ brilliant idea. After all, Valentine's week is the perfect time to get them stripped. It was so well thought out, and with him, Sojiro, and Rui, (dragged into it) they would achieve the impossible!

Mission: Thick-headed couple!

"Here's the plan," said Akira excitedly that night. "We fly them out to Tsukasa's villa, and with all the romantic atmosphere, and the fact they'll be _alone_, he'll take her, and then they won't be so stupid with each other anymore!" Akira grinned evilly.

Upon looking at Rui's shocked expression, and Sojiro's disbelieving face, he added, "Any questions?"

"Yes," Rui said politely once regaining his composure. "How will we ever get them on a plane without us coming? They wouldn't be that stupid."

Adding, Sojiro said, "And which island? Tsukasa's got thirteen, remember?"

Chorusing, they spoke, "How well did you plan this?"

Akira was not baffled by their disbelief. He told them, rather smugly, "Easy, Rui. We will ask Tsukasa to take us some place for Valentine's, and just _casually_ mention his villa by _Hawaii_," He said, while looking at Sojiro, "And he will say yes, because he always does, but then we will_ accidentally_ miss his jet!"

_This just might work_. "But why his island by Hawaii?" Rui asked.

Akira scoffed. "Because after Christmas, no one wants the cold anymore! It is just… unnecessary."

"Oh."

"So, let's get our plan into action."

They set to work, calling up Sojiro's jet so they could 'romanticize' the mansion on Tsukasa's villa/island. They were also going to make sure that they couldn't try to get back, therefore ruining the 'mood.'

Needless to say, it was threatening to our poor Tsukushi.

* * *

_Tsukasa, earlier_

Tsukasa was on a high. After he kissed her, and ran down the steps, he walked around the school in a daze, daydreaming of what would happen on their date. Knowing Tsukasa, it was probably something I cannot mention because of the rating of this story. But one of his more _pure _thoughts I can write down. Well, more than one.

_She likes me, she wants to go on a date with me, she likes me, she wants to go on a date with me, she likes…_ and on and on and on, the thoughts in his mind. But who can blame him?

Seeing that he was in one of his better moods, an innocent looking girl came up to him. She handed a very cute-looking box to him, and said, "Please accept this gift!" Then she ran away, afraid that he would humiliate her in front of the whole school.

Tsukasa paused, looked at the box he was holding, and his first thought was to throw it away. _Why would I want this?_ But then he remembered what Tsukushi had once told him. _You idiot!_ Well, she said that all the time. But this was something different. _Want not, waste not! _Oh, yeah! That was it! So he put the box in his pocket, (it was small enough to) and went back to day dreaming as he walked down the hall.

* * *

_Tsukushi, present_

For some reason, she couldn't wait for Valentine's Day to come. It was unnatural, that she should be so giddy, but she was. She was curious to see what would happen. What would Tsukasa plan for them? Hopefully, it would be something fun, like the arcade trip and the double-date; until of course, Tsukasa hit Yuki's player boyfriend.

She sighed happily. Only two more days to go 'till their date! _Okay, time to get some sleep!_ She thought as she lied down.

Waking up the next day, she got ready for school, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth; the usual things she did to get ready. Once she said goodbye to her family, she closed the door, and started on her path. Walking towards her school, she saw that Tsukasa was up ahead of her. Sensing her, he turned around and walked towards Tsukushi.

"Hey, Tsukasa, were you waiting for me?" She questioned smugly.

"No, I was…! Uh, yeah." Tsukasa babbled.

"Uh, Tsukasa, are you changing on me?" She joked.

He hit her playfully. "If I did, you wouldn't like me anymore."

"What?" She paused. "Who said I liked you to begin with?"

He laughed. "You did, remember?"

"Oh."

The rest of the trip was in silence, but not the bad kind.

* * *

That night, after school was well out and chocolate was given away, (the girls at school couldn't wait 'till Valentine's) Tsukasa went back to his house, like normal. But once inside, he got a call from Rui. 

"Hey, Rui! What did you call me for?"

"Um, are you free tomorrow?"

Curious, Tsukasa asked, "Why?"

"Because we wanted to go to your island villa, as a um, pre-valentine treat."

_Something's not right,_ Tsukasa thought. After all, Rui normally never called by phone. But, he decided to let it pass. Maybe it was nothing. "Sure, I guess."

"Thanks. Oh, and Tsukasa?"

"Yes?"

"Sojiro wants to know if Tsukushi and Yuki can come."

"W-why?" Tsukasa asked nervously. _Oh no! They know about us!_

"Because… Sojiro thinks that if Tsukushi comes, Yuki will want to come too."

"Oh. Sure, you can bring them." _Phew. _

"Thanks. Can we come tomorrow, one o'clock?"

"But isn't that when school is still in complexion?"

"Huh? It's session, you buffoon, and when did we care about staying in school 'till it got out?"

"H-hey, I was just distracted!" Tsukasa said, realizing his mistake."I knew that! It will be fine, come at one."

They hung up, and in Rui's house, Akira and Sojiro started to laugh. "That was hilarious! We actually thought it would be hard to convince him!" Sojiro snorted.

"Yeah!" Akira agreed.

"Calm down, you guys! I don't think it was very nice of you to put it on speaker, we could have blown it with you two snorting in the background!"

When Rui said snorting, they cracked up even more. Once they were done laughing, Akira said, "I thought it was brilliant when you mentioned Yuki, Rui. Once Tsukasa heard that, he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. After all, we know that our fellow player has a thing for her."

"I do not!" Sojiro shouted, revealing the opposite.

"Do too!" said Akira smugly.

"Not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Not!"

Rui just let them fight it out; after all, they were too exhausting to keep up with.

* * *

The next day at school, Sojiro approached Tsukushi to tell her about the trip. 

"It's at one." Sojiro told her, finishing the details.

"Great! So Yuki can come?"

"Yes, Akira is talking to her about the trip right now."

"Oh. Is that because you were too embarrassed talk to _her_ about it? She teased.

"No! That has nothing to do with this!"

She pushed a little further. "Really? And what is '_this_'?"

Sojiro gave up arguing with her, after all, Tsukasa's love interest was hard to win against. "Remember, one at Tsukasa's backyard," he said as he walked away.

At Yuki's school, Akira told her about it, except of course the fact that they wouldn't get on the plane.

"Instead, we'll all hang out, and the next day we'll call them."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay. At least you won't lock them in the bedroom or something like that." Yuki said, but then, "Wait, you're not going to, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Akira said, reassuringly. "They'll just be on the island, stranded… I mean, _stuck_."

"Oh. Okay." There was a pause, but then she said, "Will Sojiro be there?"

"Yes! He will be at Tsukasa's house with all of us."

"Why are we going to Tsukasa's house? Doesn't his mom not want them together?"

"Uh, yeah, but she's in New York, and Tsukasa's sister is at home, and she would love it if you came over."

"Oh. Okay!" Yuki smiled. "Bye, see you soon!"

* * *

Once Tsukushi went to Tsukasa's backyard to get ready for the vacation to the villa, she was surprised to only see Tsukasa there. 

"Hey, where is everyone else?" She said as she approached him.

"They said they were coming, but they had some trouble with traffic."

"Really? All of them at once, even Yuki? Isn't that suspicious?"

"They are all in the same limo."

"Okay, well then, could you help me get my stuff in the compartments inside? I don't want us to be held up too long by them."

"Um, okay."

So once they put her stuff in the baggage chamber, they decided to wait inside the plane for them. Then they spotted them walking towards the jet. But as soon as Tsukushi and Tsukasa went to get out and greet them, the jet started its engines, and lifted off the runway!

"WHAAAH! SHIT! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Tsukushi screamed at Tsukasa, while digging her nails into his arm.

"IDIOT! WE ARE LEAVING THE RUNWAY!" He yelled in pain.

"Can't you stop this thing??!!!" She screamed at him, not caring how sharp her nails were, digging into his skin.

"No! It's on auto pilot!" Tsukasa said.

"OH, NO!!!"

And on the ground, everyone was calmly waving goodbye to the plane as it took off the runway.


	3. The flight

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and alerted, and favorited, and um… read it! Here is the next chapter. Oh, and to those who are reading this chapter, if I got the whole time thing messed up, would someone please tell me?**

**Update: As I was just informed by SaraNThatcher, (and the internet) you lose a day from traveling west across the international date line. So I have changed the following chapter because I should.**

* * *

Tsukasa didn't mind being stuck on a flight with his girlfriend, actually, he was enjoying the company. But Tsukushi, on the other hand, was freaking out; big-time. 

"Tsukasa! How am I to get home soon!? I need to study for that big test in history! Besides that, tomorrow is Valentine's Day! How am I to get anything now? My parents are probably worried! I need to go home, immediately! And, I… Tsukasa, are you even listening to me?"

After realizing she was talking to him, he said lazily,"Oh, Tsukushi, you worry too much. I don't think you understand that as soon as we land, we can reprogram the flight! We will get home, in… um, fourteen hours?"

"What!!? We are stuck for fourteen hours? That is terrible! You idiot!"

Then, she paused, and said mainly to herself, "Oh, wait! Maybe that was just another of your screw-ups! Maybe you are wrong! Yeah, that's it! We will probably get home in an hour!"

"Fool! I am not miscalculating! It takes seven hours to get there, and another seven to get back!" Tsukasa yelled, clearly peeved.

"Oh, great." She sighed. _How could he know that I really need to get home?_

"Hey, Tsukushi?" He spoke softly.

"Y-yes?" She said, very aware in the change of his voice.

"Do you want some chocolate?" Tsukasa asked, completely throwing her off guard.

"Whuh?" She started, once recovered. "You can think about food at a time like this? Are you just a stupid boy, or have you came to a totally new level of stupidity?" She wailed.

He just ignored the jab from her and walked to the back of the plane. A moment later he returned, armful of boxes, and sat down in his original seat which was closest to the aisle. Opening a box, he looked at a chocolate, and popped it in Tsukushi's surprised mouth. At first, she choked on it, not expecting the surprise. Once she had managed to regain control of herself, she savored it, enjoying the thick, smooth, _expensive_ chocolate taste.

"Mmm, Tsukasa, where did you get this chocolate from?"

"From a girl named, umm…" Tsukasa paused, looking at the box to see if it had a name on it. "Oh, here it is! Her name is: Minimoya, Sarim."

"Huh, I have never heard her name before. How do you know her?"

"I don't.

"Then why did you accept the chocolate!!?"

"Because you told me to!" He yelled defensively.

"What!?"

"Yeah, that one time when you told me that I _am a pompous prat and that I shouldn't waste anything even if I don't want it!"_

"You actually listen?" She was surprised. Before he could answer, she spoke again. "Well, I am not eating any of your chocolate."

"Why not?" Tsukasa whined.

"Because I am not eating anything that your other admirers gave you, and you can't make me eat them!"

Tsukasa paused, and looked at her for what seemed like forever. Then he understood.

"You're jealous again, aren't you?" He said gleefully. "You know, I am going to start keeping track of all the times I've made you jealous!" He smiled.

"Why?"

"I won't tell you why." _Because I love it now that you actually want me._

"You know that it is not nice to keep secrets!" She whined, clearly hurt.

For an answer, he leaned over and kissed her. It was soft, and sweet, like the chocolate. She loved the way he used his kisses to melt her. She loved it so much, that if he felt her up right now; she wouldn't mind at all. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

When he finally pulled away, he saw a look of contentment on her face. Her eyes kept closed a few seconds after the kiss. Once she realized that he was no longer so close, she turned away from him and looked out the window, blushing.

He let it go, just enjoying the facts: 1. He was on a plane that was going to his villa, 2. Tsukushi was with him, and they were completely alone, not even a pilot to bother them, and the all important 3. He was eating chocolate!

* * *

_A while later…_

Tsukushi was tired. Her sleeping schedule had crashed, and she could use a nap. So she got comfortable and closed her eyes, facing the window. Once she fell asleep, Tsukasa, noticing that she was asleep, took advantage of the situation. Turning her to face him, he kissed her quickly, afraid she might wake up. Seeing that she wasn't, he adjusted her so that she was lying on his chest. Then he decided he wanted to nap too, so he put one arm around her protectively, and proceeded to go to sleep. She woke up when she felt his heart beat, but after she realized what he had done, smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Another few hours later…_

Tsukasa was dreaming when he heard the sirens of his jet engine blare. _What is going on?_ He started to stand, but realized Tsukushi was still on his lap. _Humph, such a heavy sleeper._

"Oi, Tsukushi wake up!"

No response.

"Fine, then I will just have to do **this**." He said, about to crash his hard head into hers.

"_Do _this?" She jumped up with a start, looking at him with fire in her eyes. But once she noticed the flashing lights and blaring sirens, her features softened.

"Hey, what's going-"

"No idea, follow me." He interrupted as he went forward to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot's seat, he looked at all the gauges.

"We're out of fuel!" Tsukushi said, noticing it first.

"Damn Akira and Sojiro! They probably did this with out knowing _exactly _how much fuel we needed to get there!" he yelled.

"NOT BY FAR!" Tsukushi screamed, pointing out the window.

When Tsukasa looked where she was pointing, he knew. They were going to crash land on his villa!

Noting how little time they had, he did the only thing he could think of. He ran back to the seats, followed by Tsukushi, and buckled them both in. "Hold on!" He screamed at Tsukushi, grabbing her quickly. She clung on to him, as afraid as he was.

_CRASH!_

The plane skidded down the runway, and without wheels, it was actually doing pretty well.

Once it had stopped, the couple looked at each other, hardly believing it.

"You okay?" Tsukasa asked Tsukushi gently.

She breathed in deep, and replied in a small voice, "yeah."

Getting up, they both checked the damage. Tsukasa unbuckled them both, and lifted up her shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she blushed. He didn't answer, but touched her stomach, all the while staring at it.

"Ow, why did you press so hard?" she whined. He lifted up his shirt, and showed her the long, angular bruise starting to form. "Seatbelt bruises, you have one too." He muttered. "Can you walk?"

"Uhh, yeah." She told him, standing up.

They looked around, noticing that their bags were flung, but nothing was scattered, except Tsukasa's chocolate boxes.

"Hey," he said, seeing a chocolate on his seat. He scooped it up, and flung it in his mouth.

She looked at him, shocked. "How can you eat right now? I can't."

He shrugged and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukushi."

"Baka, it is _two_ days before Valentine's," she said, slightly snickering.

So they got their stuff together, (Tsukasa reluctantly leaving his chocolate behind) and made their way to the huge mansion right ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N Slightly smaller this time, but that is just because I wanted the whole mansion to be a surprise. Not promising anything, but I think the next chapter will be bigger than my usual ones.**

**P.S. Also, I want to note, they are two days before Valentine's****, because they lifted off at one p.m., and got off seven hours later, therefore making it around eight am the time they got off.**


	4. Of candies and condoms

**A/N Hi, everyone! I got really sick this week, so I stayed in bed making this chapter for you all! It was a good thing too, considering I haven't put in a chapter for a while. It seemed like a terribly long time I had spent not writing. I'm sorry!**

* * *

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Tsukushi sighed, marveling at the wondrous house. It was big, but somehow not uncomfortably big. First sight, she liked this place. Tall and full of windows, it probably had a different perspective to each view. She started to run towards it in excitement, but turned and looked at Tsukasa, who was walking a poor pace behind her. She felt sorry for him, he'd insisted on carrying all of their stuff towards the mansion.

"You need some help with that?" She asked pityingly.

"No, I'm just fine!" He snapped.

She jumped back, not expecting such a rude, vocal slap from him. She was just about to say something that was sure to start a fight, when all of a sudden, "THOSE DAMN KIDS!" Tsukasa huffed, still holding all their stuff; and, miraculously, walking at the same time. "They think that they can get away trying to kill us? I'll kill them!" He was starting to turn red from all the shouting. Tsukushi slowed down slowed down so she was walking in the same step he was.

Touching his shoulder, she said to him, "Tsukasa, I don't think you should be doing much of anything right now. You are obviously shocked, and I wouldn't blame you. Let me take my bag; we are only a few more feet to the house."

Before he could protest, she already took her bag from out of his hand.

"All right," he sighed. Why take it out on adorable Tsukushi, when he could crack their [F3 heads later?

After what seemed to be a long time, but probably only ten minutes later, they got to the entrance. Tsukasa set down his bag, and opened the twelve foot door for Tsukushi.

Surprised, she asked, "Why don't you lock your mansion?"

He laughed. "Stupid girl," he started softly, "If anything foreign shows up on my security's radar, they fly someone out here to secure it. We don't need silly locks out here."

"I'm not stupid," she said softly, while walking through the door.

It was as marvelous on the outside as it was inside the mansion. The first thing she noticed when she walked through the front door was the ceiling. About fifty feet up, carved into a dome shape, the ceiling was a huge window, but tinted to the point that it gave off a slightly depressed air. Slowly scrolling her eyes down, she noticed that the wallpaper was made to look like ancient parchment paper, with grey accents. Right in front of her was a grand staircase, also worn and old-looking. The only thing that looked like it was new was all the windows. Huge windows, everywhere. Not too many to make you feel exposed, but enough too be adoringly gazed out of.

Noticing how quiet she was, Tsukasa looked at her. She seemed totally overwhelmed with the house. Walking up behind her, he put his lips next to her ear, and his arms around her waist, and whispered, "Like it?"

Trying to seem like this was normal; she said unwavering, "Yes… Tsukasa. I love it."

He sighed huskily, and said, "Mmm… good."

Releasing her from his grip, he picked up the bags, (hers included) and started up the stairs. She followed.

"Here's our room," Tsukasa said, stopping in front of a pale blue door.

"Our room?" She asked inquisitively.

"Ugh, pervert!" He sighed. "This was going to be our room even _before_ we knew that we were going to be alone! Rui and Akira where going to share a room, my sister with your friend, and Sojiro was going to have his own room. This place may be big, but it doesn't have many bedrooms."

Even after the explanation, she decided to argue back, "Oh, I'm the pervert? _You're _the one who automatically decided we'd share a room. Why couldn't I share with Yuki?"

Deciding to drop it, he opened the door.

What was inside shocked both of them.

"Wh-what d-did you d-do?" Tsukushi sputtered, half between rage and bewilderment.

"I didn't do anything!" He said, still staring at the room in shock.

There was one bed, of course, but that wasn't what shocked them. Every where, there was candles, condoms, candies, and other things that didn't start with 'c'. There was toys, (_wink wink_) lingerie, and several other things that shouldn't be there.

Tsukushi was so shocked, she didn't say anything else, she just left the doorway and made her way to the other rooms in the hall. Opening door after door, the scene was the same. The same. And she was upset. Sliding down on the floor, she started shaking. Not knowing if it was out of anger, Tsukasa ran to the end of the hallway, expecting an explosion. What startled him was when he realized she was crying silently. He hated it when she cried.

"Hey," He said softly, reaching down to hold her.

She let him, surprisingly. Still sobbing she said, "D-did y-you… do this?"

"No, of course not! I may have problems controlling myself, but I would never put that... corn-stuff in our room!" He said, still shocked. _Those damn guys! How could they make my Tsukushi cry like this? They'll pay now!_

"Baka," she half-laughed, half cried, " It's _porn-_stuff, not whatever you said."Starting to calm down, she hiccuped,"I-I'm not e-easy…"

"Hey," He said softly, lifting her face up to his. "I know you're not easy. That's one of the many things I love about you. If we were to do anything, I would want us both to feel comfortable. I've… changed since back then." He said, now noticing how her eyes were watching his lips, and the urge to kiss her was imminent. But this wasn't the time. She needed to trust him right now.

"So," He started, standing up, "Why don't we go clean up our room, and get to bed? If you want, I could sleep on the floor…"

"That's okay," She said, surprising them both. "I think there's enough room for you."

* * *

"Welcome to the Domouji mansion, Miss Yuki." Two maids greeted her at the doorway. 

"W-why thank you," Yuki said politely. Walking through the front door, there was a rush of feet, and suddenly there was Tsubaki, right in front of her. _Wow, she's Tsukasa's sister? Very pretty, like a model. _

"Welcome!" She smiled. "Good- you didn't bring anything, just like I told you! Follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
"Okay."

Her room was wonderful! Flowers all around; (mostly roses) the bedsheets, the wallpaper, the pillowcases. But, they weren't the outdated, old-people rose sheets. They were rich in color; the deepest reds, the purest whites, the darkest blacks. And there were flowers in the vase on the most beautiful, cherry-red-wood desk.

"Like it?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's wonderful," she breathed.

"Good," she sniffed proudly. "The boys are downstairs, in the living room."

Yuki followed her down the steps and into the living room, where all the boys were seated on the floor, huddled around a phone.

"Oh, good timing!" Sojiro smiled.

"Yeah," Akira started, "We're just about to call the two lovebirds!"

"S-sit down here," Rui said, just waking up. Those boys could hit _hard_.

"Everyone ready?" Tsubaki asked, sitting down in her own comfy armchair. When she got no response, she dialed the number, and put it on speaker phone.

* * *

**Later that evening….**

_Ring, ring ring!_

Tsukasa heard a phone, but couldn't find it. Since Tsukushi was in the master bathroom, taking a shower, (not located in their room) she couldn't help him. Where is that damn phone? There was so much clutter, he didn't know where it could be.

_Ring ring ring!_

By the second ring, he finally found it on his nightstand.

"What do you want!!?" He growled, knowing who it was.

"Hey, how are ya?" Sojiro said in a chipper tone.

"Some damn good friends you are! Not only do you trick us into going on this trip alone! (which actually, I didn't mind-)" He spoke quieter.

"We knew you wouldn't," Akira stated proudly. "It was my idea in the first place."

"Hang on, I wasn't finished arguing with you! You stupid people forgot to put just enough fuel in the tank, so we crashed on the runway instead-!" He shouted now.

"Oh, you two hard-heads lived anyway…" Rui defended. For he was the one who had the job of calculating the statistics. (which, surprisingly, was done by himself, probably why it wasn't _so_ far off)

"And you put that…stuff in our room, and all the other rooms, just so we would _have _to see it-!"

"Oh, did you see my handiwork?" Sojiro told him gloatingly.

"So, it was you!" Tsukasa yelled at him. "You shocked Tsukushi so bad,-"

"Really-"

"No, don't interrupt!" Tsukasa raised his voice even louder. "You shocked her so bad, she, she… she cried." He spoke much softer, gentle like.

There was a long pause, and then he heard at the other end,

"We're sorry,-"

"We didn't really,-"

"We didn't think,-"

"She said," Tsukasa silenced their blubbering. "That she wasn't easy. For some reason, she seemed really upset about it." And then he decided to tell them what happened, specifically when she started to open all the doors almost at once, looking as if she couldn't out-run them.

"I've never seen her like that before," He stated.

There was complete silence on the other end.

"Wow," someone stated.

"Yeah."

He was just about to continue when Tsukushi entered the room, her hair wet, her skin smelling wonderful, her body in some striped pajamas that were buttoned down to the very deep of her neck.

"I-I've got to go," he stated, hanging up the phone.

Tsukushi, noticing where the attention was, shifted uncomfortably and said, "I didn't know we had a phone."

"Me either," Tsukasa breathed.

"So, have you tried calling your jet company?" She asked.

"Oh, uh… no."

"Well, why not try it right now?" She asked him, starting to lie down on her side of the king-sized bed.

"Um, right," He dialed. An automated voice, loudly spoke in a cool manner, saying, 'We're sorry, we can't find the connection. To try again-"

Tsukasa hung up, stating to Tsukushi, "It seems that people can call us, but we can't call them."

"Oh."

Sliding into bed, with his own red/white striped pj's, (the lights already turned off) he said to her, "Could I h-hold you?"

"Mmm…" she stirred, not saying anything else.

He took that as a yes, and pulled him into his arms. He whispered softly, 'thank you', and started to drift off to sleep, Tsukushi following close behind.

* * *

"Tsubaki, we didn't mean to, honest!" Akira whined. 

"Yeah, we thought they would take it well in hand!" Sojiro defended. "Actually, we were hoping they wouldn't just take it in hand…" He mumbled.

"You made her cry! What… were… you… thin…king?" She said between punches, with glowing eyes. After finishing her roundhouse punch on Sojiro, ("Why me?" He sighed.) she got up and brushed imaginary dust off her sleeve.

"Ah. That's better," she stated.

"What did you do?" Yuki spoke softly, probably out of fear.

"Oh, don't worry about them, I showed restraint. They normally get a **worse **beating."

"But, shouldn't we take them to the… hospital?" Yuki said, looking at the heap of bodies on the floor. Even though Rui didn't say anything, he got a couple of licks too.

They looked _beyond_ fixing, in fact, they looked like they were dead. But no, they were just knocked out.

"So, do you want to go shopping?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um, isn't it a bit late to shop?" She said hesitantly.

Tsubaki laughed. "Not if you're a _Domouji_! So let's go!" She said, grabbing Yuki's hand. "You have almost the same figure Tsukushi does! That's perfect!" She squealed, getting them both in her car. (she wasn't like her brother, always driving a limo everywhere)

"Um, okay?" Yuki said. If she was right, (about the boys) then they would be fine, and from what it seemed, Tsubaki wasn't going to let her get out of this car. _Wow, she forced me into a car, beat up some boys, and told them off, too! She is such a… cool person!_

At the shop(s), Tsubaki took her everywhere, insisting that she pay for everything, which was good, since Yuki didn't have enough money to buy a pair of socks in the whole strip mall. Another thing, (but Yuki didn't know if it was exactly _nice_) was the fact that she was always putting her in dressing rooms, giving her _lots_ of clothes, some that she never dreamed would be tried on by _her._

"Uh, Tsubaki? I don't know about this…" Yuki stated, still in the dressing room with this latest _pick_.

"Oh, nonsense! You'll look great!"

"That's not what I meant. I… appreciate all these things you buy me, but I can't accept any of it. I don't deserve it." Tsubaki could hear the resentment in her voice.

"Heh... you know something Yuki?" She paused, "I hear that all the time from Tsukushi. Not that it's annoying, but I understand that you guys aren't used to getting the stuff you wanted, and I'm not used to getting to share it with someone. I hope you don't mind, but I like shopping with Tsukushi, and I want to like shopping with you too; so indulge yourself… for my sake."

"Um... okay." Yuki was sorry that she even brought it up. Oh well, at least they could have a fun time at these shops.

"And besides," she added slyly, "I heard there was a certain boy you like? We can make you even cuter!"

"W-what do you know about it?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone that it's… Akira!"

"R-really?" Yuki said, a little shocked that she had known… and didn't know who it was. "Who did you hear this from?"

"No, no, I have my sources…" Tsubaki said smugly, "And I know just what to attract his (and the rest of their) attention!"

Yuki stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress.

"Oh, you look so cuute!" Tsubaki squealed.

"Do think so?" Yuki sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah! Those boys won't know what hit them! Now, let's go get…shoes!" She said, dragging Yuki with her.

* * *

**A/N I was right! This was longer! Even though I didn't put as much as I thought I would, I am starting to get sleepy, so I will add it in the next chapter. Speaking of which, since I realized how close it was **_**to**_** Valentine's Day, I will add at least another chapter before the basis of this story. You know, I don't know if I can finish this whole story before Valentine's, because I don't know how long this story will be! But I will do my best.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. AN

A/N I am sorry but due to things out of my control, I have been unsuccessful to get the next chapter to you today. I am, however, sure that I will get at least one chapter to you this week. I just needed today to get my story together. Better a good chapter tomorrow than a terrible chapter yesterday. Happy Valentine's!


End file.
